For The First Time
by EternalAmortentia
Summary: "Remus, mate, you a virgin?" "What, no of course- what are you talking- no, lots of –" Remus stumbled over his words. "I can be your first, if you want."


**When I began writing fan fiction I had so many serious ideas floating around my head but lately all I write is smut, so enjoy!**

 **Al always, everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

Remus shut the door behind him and shrugged off his coat, hanging it over a dining room chair and walked through to the living room, and the sight there made him drop his wand.

The clattering of Remus' wand on the wooden floorboards made the two naked figures entwined together on the couch look up.

"Merlin, Sirius!" Remus said exasperatedly, looking up at the ceiling while the curly headed witch grabbed her robes and clutched them to protect her modesty. She didn't meet Remus' eyes as she scurried out of the room.

"Nothing you haven't seen before, Moony," Sirius smirked, tying his silk, navy blue bath robe around his naked body.

"Could you at least wait until I'm up in my room until you start having sex all over my furniture?" Remus bent down to pick up his wand.

"Our furniture," Sirius rolled his eyes.

"James warned me about moving out with you," Remus muttered. "Now I see why."

"You know the ladies couldn't keep their hands off me at Hogwarts," Sirius said, leaning back and putting his arms behind his head. "That wasn't going change now that we've graduated. Just like you haven't changed not picking up girls."

Now it was Remus' turn to roll his eyes.

"Barely graduated," Remus scowled. "Like anyone wants to date me."

He strolled over to sit on the coffee table in front of where Sirius was sitting. As Sirius had leant back, his robe had loosened and exposed a bristly, chiselled chest.

Remus didn't know how he did it. Merlin knows he ate like a slob, and he never saw him work out.

"You'll find someone someday, old boy," Sirius joked. "Someone to mate with and make cute little cubs."

Remus shook his head at the twinkle Sirius got in his eyes when poking fun at people.

"Well, I've got work to do," Remus said, standing up.

"It's Friday night, it can wait," Sirius said, grabbing Remus' arm and slinging him back to the couch. "We haven't hung out in ages."

"Okay," Remus sighed, falling back into the cushions.

"What's troubling you Moony?" Sirius asked, standing up and wandering into the kitchen to grab a drink.

"How do you do it?" Remus asked.

"Be so devilishly handsome?" Sirius asked as he walked back into the living room, and raised his eyebrow at Remus, who ignored him.

"The girls, where do find them, how do you get-"

"What are you talking about?" a bark of laughter left Sirius. "Girls love you. What happened to Phillipa Edgecome?"

Remus mumbled something about it not really working out.

"Sometimes I just, you know, pop down the The Leaky Cauldron and start talking to a pretty witch, buy her a Firewhiskey or two, and next thing you know she's at my place, on my-"

"Yeah, got it," Remus cut him off. "I don't want just some random girl from the pub."

"Remus, mate, you a virgin?" It was more of a statement than a question. Sirius sat on the coffee table across from his friend, as Remus had earlier.

"What, no of course- what are you talking- no, lots of –" Remus stumbled over his words. Sirius leant forward, placing both hands on Remus' knees and looked him in the eye. His demeanour had suddenly turned uncharacteristically serious.

"I can be your first if you want," Remus was taken aback. "You're right, your first time shouldn't be with some girl from the pub."

Remus looked apprehensively at Sirius, whose dark curls were falling over his eyes, which had a wondrous wickedness about them. He couldn't tell whether Sirius was playing a joke or not.

"What do you say?" Sirius asked, the corner of his mouth turning up into a grin. Remus nodded.

"Alright," Sirius grinned.. "Relax, Moony."

But he couldn't. Surely Peter and James were going to jump around from a corner, and fall on the floor laughing at Remus' inexperience and leniency to Sirius showing him what real pleasure feels like. But, it didn't happen.

Sirius moved and sat beside Remus on the couch and placed a large hand on his thigh, massaging it there. Both the men watched his hand, and Sirius' eyes began to wander from it to up Remus' thigh, over his torso and to his face, meeting Remus' eyes.

Sirius slowly leaned in to kiss Remus, who didn't react at first. Stiff, Remus couldn't believe he actually did it, but eventually melted into Sirius' caressing mouth.

Sirius tenderly moved his lips with Remus' until a comfortable flow occurred. He then slid his tongue leisurely along Remus' bottom lip, ending the journey with a gentle nibble. Remus moaned into his friend's mouth.

Sirius trailed kisses from his mouth to his neck, his stubble scratching at Remus' soft face. He suckled and licked gently at the werewolf's neck, and Remus arched back to give him full coverage.

Sirius could feel his own arousal pushing against his loosely tied robe. While still massaging Remus' thigh, Sirius edged his mouth up to Remus' ear and traced it with his tongue.

"Is this okay?" Sirius' gravelly voice whispered into his ear. An approving strangled groan came from Remus.

At this positive reaction, Sirius let his hand wander further up Remus' thigh, stopped just before his crotch and grabbing hard at the crevice, causing Remus to moan loudly in frustration.

Sirius moved so he was straddling Remus, and slid his hands beneath his shirt, sliding it off over his head, and rubbed his hands sensually over his chest, breathing heavily in Remus' ear.

Sirius was finding it hard not to let the beast inside him not to ravage Remus senseless right now, but contained himself so he could make sure his friends first sexual experience was the best he could possibly endure.

Tentatively, Remus' hands ventured up Sirius' back, underneath his robe. At this motion, the loosely tied robe fell open, revealing a completely naked Sirius on top of him.

Remus bit his lip involuntarily at the site of Sirius' body. Sirius smirked, and began to lower himself, planting kisses down Remus' body as he went.

As he reached Remus' waist band, he planted a kiss on his left hip, than licked the length to reach the other.

Remus squirmed with pleasure underneath Sirius, who was now tackling the button and fly of his trousers, pulling them down to his feet.

Sirius' tongue licked up his thigh, narrowly avoiding Remus' penis, which was standing up right, twitching whenever Sirius' mouth edged dangerously towards it. Sirius wanted to make Remus want it, crave it, need it, so he teased, leaving kisses and nibbles all around his crotch area, everywhere except where he knew Remus wanted his mouth to be.

Eventually, Sirius gave in to Remus' desperate moans, lightly licked under the base of his penis to the head, and sucking on it quickly before withdrawing.

Sirius looked up to see what reaction this had caused, and Remus looked down on his, the look in his eyes almost pained with lust.

Sirius grinned, and placed his mouth back around Remus' hard penis, up and down, swirling his tongue around each time he reached the tip. His hand cupped Remus' balls, rubbing them gently, before grabbing the shaft of his penis and pumping up and down to match the pace of his mouth.

A garbled moan and hands pulling at his hair warned Sirius that Remus was coming close to climaxing. Sirius himself moaned at the sight and sounds of Remus' ejaculation, and the vibrations from his mouth pleasured Remus even more.

Remus' shuddered before pouring himself into Sirius' willing mouth, and his hands relaxed on top of his head, panting to catch his breath.

Once he knew he was done, Sirius slowly removed his mouth, and dropped down to seductively lick and suck at Remus' testicles that he had briefly fondled earlier.

Remus mumbled unintelligibly and arched back into the lounge, before Sirius stood up before him, his own penis standing straight up, rock hard.

"Sirius," Remus' murmured affectionately, reaching an arm out to bring Sirius down next to him.

"I'm not done with you," Sirius growled, hunger filled his eyes. Remus' widened. "Turn over."


End file.
